


Drop everything

by long_story_short



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demisexual Monty Green, Eventual Smut, F/F, Possible Asexual Murphy, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_story_short/pseuds/long_story_short
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is new to Uni and the first person she meets just happens to be the most charming, insufferable, and intriguing girl she has ever met. Clarke and Lexa are flirtatious and obviously crushing ensues but they don't tend to beat around the bush. After all, the world should be about more than just surviving right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How often do you smirk?

Clarke marched into the dormitory, face flushed, arms filled with everything she could carry from the car, and soaking wet. She huffed before dropping everything on the floor. The few people hanging around glanced up at her but lost interest when they saw her aggravated demeanor. Clarke studied the doors she just entered through and the storm raging outside. She had to get her things.

"I think you dropped something" a girl said behind her. Clarke turned quickly and glared at the brunette smiling mischievously at her. She saw the last few remaining people leave before rolling her eyes.

"Gee, thanks, Captain Obvious. I hadn't realized." Clarke's temper didn't seem to affect the girl, though, as intended. She simply smiled, hip cocked and head tilled to study the blonde in front of her. Clarke felt her anger spike more as the girl stood there silently and stared at her. "I know I'm good looking but the staring is a bit much" Clarke bit out.

"Why didn't you just leave all that crap in your car?" The brunette asked, ignoring the blondes snide comment.

"Because I enjoy suffering, obviously. I don't know what is in what box and I need some stuff so I have to bring everything in." Clarke rubbed the arch of her nose and glanced back at the doors. The brunette stepped forward and nudged one of the the boxes on the floor.

"So you need help with these or are you just gonna keep being charming?" The brunette asked. Clarke prepared a scathing retort but composed herself when she saw the glimmer of amusement in the girls eyes. Not today Satan.

"That'd be great. You know, unless you're too busy practicing your barn owl routine to help." The brunette laughed at that and Clarke let the smile she felt pulling at her lips to take over. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Clarke." Clarke said.

"I'm Lexa. You new here or something?" She asked as she picked up one of the boxes. Clarke leaned down and collected the rest of her stuff before leading Lexa towards the elevators.

"It is move-in day. It can't be that much of a surprise." Clarke attempted to hit the button before turning around and squatting down to hit it with her elbow.

"True." Lexa smirked as she followed Clarke into the elevator and asked what floor she was on.

"Third. Room310. " Clarke spat out the words as though they tasted bad. The smirk on Lexa's face never wavered and as the elevator slowly went up, she inched closer to Clarke. Clarke didn't notice until right before the doors opened and Lexa was almost pressed against her side. Clarke looked at her in confusion but yelped when the doors opened and Lexa shot out of the elevator, forcing Clarke into the railing.

"What the hell?!" Clarke yelled after the girl. She frantically tried to catch up to the girl practically sprinting down the hall with her belongings. If it weren't for the carpeting in the hall, Clarke would have face planted. Her steps faltered when she saw Lexa opening her dorm room door and quickly made her way to the room. She walked in to find her box in the doorway and Lexa splayed across her bed. "How the hell did you get in here?" Clarke asked. Lexa didn't move from her face-planted position on the bed, instead she opened her hand and allowed a key to dangle from her index finger.

"I stole them from you in the elevator." Lexa's voice was muffled by the mattress and she showed no signs of moving from it.

"You stole my keys? How? Why? What are you some sort of weirdo vigilante or something?" She placed her belongings carefully on the floor and made her way over to Lexa. She snatched the key from her hand and studied the girl.

"So many questions. Where to begin?" Clarke could here the smirk in her voice and she practically growled. Why was she always smirking? Clarke looked at her once more and grabbed her right foot which had been dangling from the bed. She pulled and Lexa cried out and tried to grab the edge of the mattress. "Hey chill!" Clarke stopped pulling and Lexa sat up on the bed.

"Are you done being difficult?" Clarke asked. Lexa pouted but Clarke just glared at her.

"Are you this cruel to all your help, princess?" Lexa asked but threw her hands up in surrender when Clarke grabbed for a pillow. "Alright, alright, I'll stop. But I'm not telling you anything. You'll have to at least buy me a drink if you want my tragic backstory." Lexa hopped off the bed and bumped Clarke's shoulder with her own.

"Was this all your own odd way of asking me out or is the flirting one of those endearing character traits I'm just supposed to love?" Clarke asked, following Lexa out of her room.

"I guess your just gonna have to stick around and find out." Lexa stated before spinning around and heading for the elevator.

Clarke watched her saunter off. The girl was the same height as her though she appeared to think of herself as a giant, the way she sauntered as though daring anyone at all to come near her. She was wearing tight black jeans and a black tank top with a red flannel hanging open off of her shoulders. She looked good, Clarke had to admit. 

"Now who's staring?" Lexa mocked, that annoying grin plastered to her face. 

"Just admiring the view. Besides, you started it." Clarke said, looking up at the numbers as they slid down slowly. Clarke could feel Lexa staring at her, looking her up and down, but she refused to take her eyes off of the numbers. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a simple black top. She had been wearing a leather jacket but had stuffed it into one of the boxes so it wouldn't get ruined. The elevator doors opened and they made their way towards the doors. Lexa stopped and watched Clarke make her way back out into the rain, refusing to get wet. Clarke made two trips to the car to get the rest of her belongings. Her parents were going to be there in the morning to give her the rest of her stuff. Lexa grabbed her share of the supplies and they headed back to the elevator. 

"Thanks for helping me with all of this stuff" Clarke said as they made the way down the hall.

"It's not like I had anything better to do." Lexa said.

"So you didn't help me out of the goodness of your own heart?" Clarke feigned shock. Lexa chuckled and Clarke smiled as they both set down the boxes. Lexa resumed her position on the bed and Clarke began opening boxes.

"Of course not, I'm a vigilante. We always have an agenda. Shouldn't you get changed before going through all that?" Lexa said, studying Clarke's soaked clothes and dripping hair. 

"Gee, I hadn't thought of that. What would I do without you, Lexa?" Clarke said sarcastically.

"Who knows. I mean, you'd probably still be sitting in a puddle down stairs if I hadn't come along." 

"You think far too highly of yourself." Clarke pulled out a top and peeled the one she was wearing off over her head.


	2. Drawing You In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa learns more about Clarke, Clarke doesn't learn anything about Lexa, Raven is nosy.

Clarke watched from the corner of her eye to gauge Lexa's reaction as she tossed the shirt to the side.

"If I had known there was gonna be a show tonight I would have made some popcorn." Lexa joked. Clarke looked up at her and watched as Lexa shamelessly appraised her. Lexa's eyes traveled along her torso, admiring her curves before stopping on her breasts. She stared for a moment before looking up into Clarke's eyes. They both grinned and Clarke pulled a new shirt over her head.

"Maybe someday soon you'll show me yours." Clarke said. Lexa bit her lip and looked at Clarke's chest again.

"I guess we'll see soon enough now won't we?" Lexa said. Clarke nodded and leaned against the wall.

"Can't wait. Though I'm not sure you could handle me. After all, us princesses can be very high maintenance." 

"I think I'm up for the challenge. I am known for being a very generous lover." Lexa stated. Clarke studied her for a moment, watching as Lexa bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair, she noticed how her fingers seemed to slow as they neared the ends before her hand dropped and she leaned back onto the bed.

"So do you live near here or do you just have a hero complex?" Clarke asked as she began unpacking her belongings. Lexa hopped down from the bed and started rummaging through boxes, occasionally pulling something out and inspecting it.

"Can't it be both?" Lexa asked. She picked up a tube of paint and glanced at Clarke with raised brows.

"Sure but there has _to_ be a reason. All that psychoanalytical crap about wanting to save people because no one saved you, you know?" Clarke said. Lexa just shrugged and pulled out more of Clarke's belongings.

"You a psychology major or something?" Lexa asked.

"No my friend Octavia is. She was abused growing up so its kind of her thing."

"Intense. So if you aren't studying psych, what's your major? Something art related or is that just a hobby?" Lexa had pulled out all of Clarke's art supplies by now and eyed the pile.

"Not sure yet. I was considering medicine but its not really a passion of mine. I mean, sure I'd be good at it and it'd be really rewarding work but I can't imagine doing it and feeling happy at the end of the day. What about you?" Clarke watched Lexa start flipping through her sketchbook and smiled at how focused Lexa seemed to be on her drawings.

"These are really good. You should definitely do something with this." Lexa ignored Clarke's question. She was looking at a picture of a field, sun shining onto the tall grass and a girl with arms spread wide to accept the morning rays. It was a very beautiful piece but when Lexa looked closer she noticed that the grass around the girls feet was curling around her legs as though keeping her captive. Lexa looked up at Clarke and watched the girl fidget with her easel, trying to find the best place for it in the small dorm room. Lexa put down the sketchbook and made her way towards the door.

"Well this has been fun and all but it's getting late. How 'bout we get together tomorrow? I could show you around and we could have lunch."

"That sounds great. Where do you wanna meet?" "Meet me down stairs at around 10:00. Goodnight princess." Lexa said before waltzing out the door. Clarke watched her go before locking the door and leaning against it. She pulled out her phone and texted Raven.

_Clarke: So I made a friend._

_Raven: Like a hot "I wanna get in your pants" friend or a "we should hang but never talk about anything ever" friend?_

_Clarke: Definitely the first one. Her name is Lexa. She's showing me around campus tomorrow._

_Raven: Great! I'll tell Octavia and we can make it a double date. Don't worry, I'll keep the embarrassing stories to a minimum._

Clarke groaned to herself. Leave it to Raven to invite herself to the totally non-date that could lead to an actual date.

_Clarke: It's not a date and if you ruin my chances of getting one, I will think of creative ways to make Octavia mad at you. Then neither of us will get any._

_Raven: Whoa, whoa, Griffin chill. I was just joking, no need to get drastic. So where do you wanna meet?_

Clarke told Raven the time and place and went back to unpacking. When she was halfway through, she found herself sitting on her floor looking at her art supplies. She thought of the strange girl with bright green eyes that kept so many secrets, of how she seemed to pry answers from Clarke without ever sharing anything about herself. Clarke thought of her lips and the smirk that seemed to be permanently present and she felt like painting. 


	3. If only you knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets Raven and Octavia and Clarke learns something about Lexa. Raven and Octavia bicker like the old married couple they are and Lexa can't seem to get enough of it.

Lexa was waiting for Clarke in the entrance hall when to girls walked in hand in hand. They glanced around before one of them caught Lexa's eye.

"You Lexa?" The girl asked. Lexa nodded and they made their way over. "We're friends of Clarke's. I'm Raven, this is Octavia."

"It's nice to meet you." Octavia said, smiling. Raven just stared at Lexa intently. 

"Nice to meet you too. So Clarke told you about me? And here I thought she was gonna make this hard." Lexa quirked an eyebrow and faced Octavia, choosing to ignore Raven for the time being. 

"Yeah she wanted us to meet. We're old friends of hers so she tells us everything. She asked us to come along on this little date of yours, I hope that isn't a problem." The look Octavia gave Lexa told Lexa it being a problem was not an option. 

"No problem at all. And this isn't a date, trust me you'll know when it is." Lexa said. Raven wrapped her arm around Octavia but Octavia just kept talking excitedly.

"Ooh so you do like her. Have you planned anything out yet? If you need any help with the preparations, Raven and I would be glad to help." 

"I have a few ideas and I would love any input as long as it involves embarrassing childhood stories of Clarke. Though it doesn't seem like Raven would be up for helping unless I need anything stared at." Lexa stated before looking at Raven.

"Oh sorry, commander. Am I irritating you?"

"No not at all. I was just wondering if you'd like my class schedule. It'd make it easier for you to watch me. Though then I wouldn't be able to make out with all of those other girls. You know, you're breaking hearts here Raven." Lexa patted her chest in mock sadness and Raven couldn't contain her smile. 

"Alright, alright. I get your point but just to be clear, if you hurt her I won't help you hide from her. Clarke can be very intimidating when you give her the chance." Raven said and Octavia nodded vigorously. 

"Well I guess I'm stuck with her then. I sure hope she's into tattoos." As Lexa said that, Clarke came out of the stairwell. 

"You have tattoos?" Clarke asked. She eyed Lexa but couldn't see any which meant that they were all in private locations. 

"A few." Lexa smirked at Clarke.

"Can't wait to find out were." Clarke said seductively as she walked closer to Lexa. She grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against her. Clarke leaned in to whisper in Lexa's ear; "I'll show you mine if you show me yours". 

"You two have known each other for like 12 hours and your already eye fucking each other? God damn, I need to up my game." Raven said and Octavia elbowed her. 

"I happen to think your game is fine, thank you very much. Though a few pointers wouldn't hurt." Octavia said and Raven scoffed, letting her arm slide away from Octavia's waist. 

"What are you trying to say Octavia? If I'm not mistaken, you couldn't keep your hands off me when we first met." 

"Let's just say it's a good thing you're pretty." Raven gasped and smacked Octavia's arm playfully. 

"If that's how you wanna be then I guess I'll just have to prove myself."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Octavia crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned away from Raven. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah I would and lucky for me I know just how to get it out of you..." Octavia stepped closer to Raven and trailed her hand slowly up Ravens arm. Her fingers curled around Ravens jaw as she stared at her lips and leaned closer. Clarke cleared her throat when there lips were mere inches fro each others. 

"Are you two done or do we need to take a rain check on this tour?" Clarke asked and Octavia stepped away from Raven. Raven looked like she wanted to object but just watched Octavia stride towards the door longingly, pouting at her girlfriends back. 

"Alright lets get a move on, then. The sooner we get through this, the sooner we can all get better acquainted in private." Octavia winked from the doorway before walking out. Lexa and Clarke shared a look and Raven ushered them out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really just a filler chapter. At Some point this week I will write about the tour.


	4. Interuptions Are Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper interrupts and Monty is his typical cinnamon roll self. Lexa and Clarke get closer.

They had walked for all of ten minutes before Jasper and Monty interrupted them. Jasper slung his arms around Clarke and Octavia which forced Raven to drop her arm from around Octavia's waste and Lexa to move away from them. 

"Hey ladies! Who's the hottie?" He looked at Lexa and Raven cleared her throat. "Don't worry, Raven. You're a hottie too." 

"So not why I did that." She said. She brushed his arm off of Octavia and wrapped her arm protectively around her. Monty walked up to Lexa and waved.

"Hi, I'm Monty. Don't mind my friend, he's a bit rude sometimes." He said. Lexa had her classic smirk plastered on her face but kept glancing at Jasper's arm around Clarke. 

"I'm Lexa. Nice to meet you. Is your friend always this brazen or can I have my girl back?" Clarke's head quickly turned to Lexa and Jasper stepped away from Clarke to look at both of them fully.

"I sure hope it's the latter." Clarke said. She walked closer to Lexa and bumped her shoulder with her own. They smiled at each other for a few moments before looking back at their friends.

"Am I the only one not getting laid?!" Jasper cried. 

"I'm not." Monty said incredulously. 

"Yeah well you're demi. The chances of you wanting to bone anyone are like one in a million." Monty just shook his head and turned back to Lexa. 

"So you guys are going out? How do you know each other?" Monty asked. Jasper watched as a group of girls passed by and Raven smacked him on the head. 

"Uh, no, we aren't going out though hopefully that won't be the case for long..." Lexa said, dawning an overly eager expression as she looked at Clarke. Clarke chuckled and tapped her on the nose. 

"Well if you keep doing things like that I definitely won't last long." Clarke said. They leaned against each other briefly before focusing on Clarke's friends again. "We met yesterday. She helped me move my stuff into my room and here we are." Monty looked at them in shock and Jasper laughed.

"Damn, Griffin. You mind teaching me some of those moves?" 

"Who says she was the one with the moves?" Lexa said.

"Oh she's got moves. You should have seen her pick up that one chick. What was her name again?" Raven asked. 

"Niylah." Monty said and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Right! Yeah she was hot and Clarke had her down for the count in like 10 seconds. She's one smooth motherfucker and if you haven't noticed, then that just proves my point. You gotta be careful around this one." Octavia said. She had walked over to Clarke while she was talking and nudged her. Clarke playfully shoved her and gave a huff.

"They're right, you know? For all you know, this was all a part of some big plan of mine and you would have played right into my hands." Clarke said to Lexa. Lexa stepped closer to Clarke and looked down at her lips.

"Well now that I'm here, I look forward to having your hands do much more to me." Lexa whispered and Clarke felt the sudden need to drink something. 

"Then we better hurry up with that date. I don't fuck before the first date." Clarke stated and they smirked at each other. They didn't pay attention to there friends shocked expressions.

"Alright lets stop this drool fest. I'm starved." Raven said. 

"You're always hungry." Octavia said but they all turned and started heading towards the cafeteria. 

"And yet you never feed me. This has to be some form of spousal abuse." Raven demanded. 

"Oh you could definitely eat more, though you may just end up hungrier than before." Octavia said suggestively and wrapped her arms tightly around Ravens waste. 

"Yeah, guys. Just keep rubbing it in my face. I really appreciate it." Jasper whined. As he said this, a guy walked by their group and gave Monty a once-over and a cheeky grin before walking away. "Seriously? I can't win." Jasper hung his head sadly and they all laughed.


	5. Lunch fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets some of Lexa's friends and Jasper and Murphy get along well.

They all walked into the cafeteria, rowdy and obnoxious but they paid no mind to the onlookers as they strolled to one of the larger tables. Raven and Octavia went off to get some food and Clarke offered to get Lexa something so Lexa was left abandoned with Monty and Jasper. 

"So. What are your intentions with Clarke?" Jasper asked, leaning back into his seat and propping his feet up on the table. He was sitting across from Lexa and Monty was sitting beside him. Monty looked at him in horror but Lexa just shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Fuck her for a while and then totally ditch her." She responded somberly. Monty quirked an eyebrow at her and Jasper sat up slightly to gawk at her.

"Seriously?" Jasper asked, he looked shocked and a little hurt.

"Of course not, you ditz. I really wanna get to know her, I didn't mean any of that stuff. Well, except the fucking her part. I definitely want to fuck her." Lexa gave them a Cheshire cat smile and Monty snorted. Jasper leaned back into his seat with a content huff. 

"Well good. I wouldn't want to send Raven after you." Monty shook his head and pulled at the back of Jasper's chair. He collapsed on the ground just as the rest of their group came up with their food. Raven laughed loudly and Octavia tried to mask her giggles while Clarke just gave Monty a rueful look. 

"What did he do this time?" Clarke asked him. Jasper grumbled as he pulled himself off of the floor and stomped off in the direction of the food. 

"He was grilling Lexa on her 'true intentions'." He stated.

"Oh, really? And what did you have to say?" She asked Lexa as she sat beside her and put a cheeseburger and fries in front of her. 

"Just how I planned to fuck your brains out is all." Lexa said innocently and popped a fry into her mouth. Clarke chuckled and shook her head before turning to her salad. 

"With how much you two talk about fuckin', you'd think you would get to it at some point. Or is that dinner?" Raven asked. Octavia went to say something but suddenly two guys started yelling Lexa's name. One of them came up and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey Lexa, what's going on? I'm a little hurt you didn't invite us to the party." The guy who had hugged her said. The other guy started dragging one of the small tables and pushed it against theirs. 

"Sorry guys, I didn't expect this to become a group hang. I was showing Clarke here around." Lexa gestured to Clarke and then looked at all of Clarke's friends around the table. "Everyone, this is Murphy" she pointed to the guy who had hugged her and then gestured to a big black man with some very cool tattoos, "and this is Lincoln. Lincoln's a family friend and he introduced me to Murphy about 3 years ago." Lexa then introduced all of Clarke's friends to the two boys. Jasper walked in at the end of the introductions.

"Hey who are the newbies?" He looked at Lincoln and Murphy and reached his hand out for a shake. "I'm Jasper but you guys can call me The Best." He grinned at them and Murphy chuckled.

"I like him already." Murphy said to no one in particular.

"Your the only one." Raven said and started eating her pizza. 

"Hey, I resent that!" Jasper said. He moved to sit down and shoved Raven playfully as he sat beside her. She grinned at him and tossed a fry in his direction.

"So why are you showing Clarke around? You don't exactly make a habit of showing around random girls, regardless of how pretty." Lincoln said. Murphy nodded his agreement and reached across Monty to grab a fry off of Jasper's plate. 

"I guess she was just pretty enough." Lexa said and looked at Clarke in time to see her try and steal one of her fries. She smacked her hand and Clarke yelped and pouted at her. Lexa shook her head and slid her plate towards Clarke.

"Look at that. You haven't even known me for a day and you are already sharing food. You are a total bottom." Clarke said and shoved a few fries into her mouth before Lexa could revoke her fry privileges.

"I'm fine with that as long as you are on top of me. At all times." Lexa said, leaning in towards Clarke. Clarke swallowed her fries quickly and grimaced at the pain of them going down. Lexa laughed and leaned back. "Be careful Clarke, you don't wanna choke.At least, not on fries." Lexa grinned and placed her hand on Clarke's thigh.

"Oh my god." Octavia groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"The question is; when they actually do have sex, will this get better or worse?" Raven said. 

"I can't wait to find out." Clarke said. "But I already told you that you had to take me on a date first. Your move, Lex." Clarke practically whispered, her lips mere inches from Lexa's.

"Alright, Clarke. I'll think of something interesting. I hope you like surprises." Lexa said, staring at Clarke's lips.

"Love 'em." Clarke breathed. 

"Uh-hm." Lincoln stared pointedly at Lexa and she sat back in her chair with a huff. "If you two can keep your hands off of each other for ten seconds maybe the rest of us can enjoy our meals."

"Oh I'm enjoying myself alright." Raven grinned at Clarke.

"We'll try and keep it PG. No promises though." Lexa said, her hand still resting on Clarke's thigh. They all laughed and went back to eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know its been awhile. I will write as frequently as I can. I don't know what I'm gonna do with Murphy and Jasper. I didn't mean to write them in the tone I did but it happened so I'm just gonna role with it.


	6. Childish Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally get around to their date and learn a little bit about each other.

It had been about a week since Clarke and Lexa had really seen each other. Classes had started and they were both trying to get down their flow. They would see each other occasionally in a hall or on the way to classes but they had both agreed not to eat together until the date. It was Clarke's idea, one she was regretting more and more every time she would run into Lexa and Lexa would ask her a vague question like; "are you allergic to anything?" or "how do you feel about falling?" Clarke would answer and Lexa would walk away before Clarke could ask her what she had planned. 

It was the night in question and Clarke was ready to get this thing over with. The anticipation was killing her as she stood in her dorm room, pacing. There was a knock at the door and Clarke practically yanked the door off its hinges before facing Lexa. They stared at each other, admiring their dates. Lexa had told Clarke to wear something casual and comfortable so Clarke stood before her in shorts and a deep blue t-shirt with a plunging neckline while Lexa wore black jeans and a red and black plaid shirt.

"That outfit is hella gay." Clarke said and tugged on the shirt to pull Lexa closer.

"Good. I was hoping to convey that message." Lexa said with a smirk before looking Clarke up and down again. "Though I do seem to be showing significantly less skin. Can't say I'm disappointed, though." Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's hips and waggled her eyebrows. Clarke laughed and shook her head at the girl before pushing her away and grabbing her hand to pull her towards the door. 

"Yeah well I can't wait till you show more skin. Preferably I'd get to see everything." Clarke locked her door behind them and gestured for Lexa to lead the way.

"I guess how well this date goes will determine how soon you get the full frontal so you better be on your best behavior." Lexa said, leading Clarke out into the parking lot and towards a car in the far corner. 

"Now what's the fun in that?" Clarke asked as they climbed into the vehicle. "So are you going to tell me were we're going?" They buckled and started driving south but that was all Clarke could tell. She grew up a few hours away so she wasn't familiar with all of the sights. Lexa shook her head and refused to look at Clarke. The sun was up though the sun would be setting soon and Clarke suddenly wished she had her art supplies. Instead, she reached over and turned on the radio. She perused the channels before landing on a pop station. Lexa groaned as Clarke started singing along and quickly changed the station to a rock station. Falling In Reverse started blaring through the speakers and Lexa bobbed her head to the beat. Clarke scrunched up her nose at Lexa and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"You actually listen to this?" She asked, incredulous. 

"You listen to Katy Perry and you're judging my music taste?" Lexa retorted but reached over to change the station. She flipped through, Clarke letting out sounds of approval or disapproval until they landed on a station that they both agreed on. They spent the car ride in comfortable silence, Clarke humming to any song she knew and listening quietly to any song she didn't. Lexa watched her from the corner of her eye. She found it endearing how Clarke would lean forward slightly when a song she didn't know intrigued her and she would listen carefully before putting the name of the song in her phone. About a half an hour later they pulled into the parking lot of an aquarium. Clarke's eyes lit up and she quickly unbuckled and yanked her dorm open. Lexa grinned at how Clarke suddenly developed the energy of a 10 year old from something as simple as an aquarium. 

"I haven't been to an aquarium in years!" Clarke cried. Lexa chuckled and grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her towards the doors. They passed by the ticket booth and Clarke looked at Lexa in confusion. "Don't we have to get tickets?"

"I work here and when I was younger I did volunteer work here all of the time. They let me in for free, no questions asked. This is the first time I've ever brought anyone, though. I've probably been through here at least a dozen times." 

"Doesn't it get boring?" Clarke asked. They entered one of the first exhibits. They walked up to the first tank and it contained a makeshift reef with many different colored fish swimming around. 

"No. I've always loved the ocean. I'm studying to be a marine biologist. When I was a kid, I would come down here and name all of the different types of fish. I would take pictures of them and put them on my wall in my room. I had one wall that was just a rainbow of color." Lexa almost whispered. Clarke stared at her intently for a moment before looking back at the fish. 

"That sounds incredible. I wish I could have seen it. I bet I would have loved to just sit in their with you and draw them."

"Yeah, that would have been great. It drove my parents nuts. They would come in and see more pictures and just shake their heads. They didn't get my obsession." Clarke reached over and intertwined their fingers and leaned her head against Lexa's shoulder. 

"Well I get it. It's how I feel about drawing. When I was younger, I would draw my friends in cartoon form. They always found it funny and then I started spending time with my mom in the hospital. She's a doctor and I would go there when I got out of school. One day I was wandering around and I ended up in the pediatric area. My mom found me a few hours later surrounded by kids. I had started drawing them and they couldn't seem to get enough of it. They would ask me to draw them in different ways. Some asked for hair, others for capes. I went there almost every day." As Clarke was talking they wandered around some more, admiring the shark tanks and tanks with starfish before stopping at a circular room with a large tank all around. In the tank were colorful jellyfish of different sizes.

"We are quite the pair." Lexa said with a soft smile. Clarke looked at her in awe and decided to save the memory. It was the first smile from Lexa that wasn't bread from a joke or sexual innuendo and she wanted to see it more. 

"So what's your favorite fish?" Clarke asked, swinging their hands between them as they walked.

"I don't really have a favorite. I like them all. But if I had to choose, it would probably one of the creatures that live in the deepest, darkest parts of the ocean. There is just something about them that intrigues me."

The rest of the stay consisted of Lexa pointing out different fish and telling Clarke about them. Clarke would smile and stare at Lexa as she talked animatedly about the fish she adored and Lexa would ask her what she was staring at but Clarke would only shake her head and look back at the fish. Eventually Lexa stopped asking and instead would roll her eyes at the girl before continuing. About two hours later they made their way back to their car. As they sat back in their seats Lexa declared; "now begins round two."

Clarke looked at her in confusion but Lexa just smiled mischievously before driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile. I haven't felt much like writing lately but hopefully I'll get better at it.


	7. War and Pretty Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa continue their date and Lexa gets a little reward for all her hard work.

Lexa pulled into the parking lot of a laser tag joint. Clarke looked at her, the girl looked ready to burst with excitement as she unbuckled quickly and practically ran to Clarke's side of the car to hold open her door. Clarke smiled sweetly at her and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. Lexa grinned and dragged Clarke towards the entrance. They walked past the ticket booth and Lexa waved at the woman behind the counter.

"Is there anyone you don't know?" Clarke asked as they entered the building and began setting up for the game. 

"Nope." Lexa said with a smile. 

"And how exactly did you manage to get us in here for free?" 

"I used to date the owners daughter. Obviously id didn't work out but she still treats me like a daughter. When I told her I had a date with a beautiful blonde, she practically made me bring you here. It doesn't hurt that I love to play." Lexa said as she finished strapping on her gear. She handed Clarke her gun and they made their way toward the room they would be playing in.

"So are we on opposite teams?" Clarke asked. 

"Oh, there are no teams so you better watch out Griffin." Lexa pointed her gun at Clarke threateningly. They both laughed and Clarke pushed Lexa's gun away from her.

"I'm not scared but you should be. Prepare to have your ass handed to you."

"The only thing you will be doing with my ass is kissing it, hot-shot." Lexa teased. The room was filling with the other participants quickly as they flirted so Clarke leaned in closer to Lexa and wrapped her free hand around her waist.

"I look forward to it but remember, I won't go easy on you. After all, this is war." Clarke said. As she finished her sentence, the alarm rang for the battle to begin and Clarke immediately darted into the course, disappearing from sight. Lexa ran in after her but Clarke was nowhere to be found. As the battle waged on, Lexa shot multiple people and the group was starting to thin. She had just turned a corner when she felt a gun press into her back right before Clarke whispered in her ear.

"Gotcha." Lexa spun around, forcing Clarke to stumble back and drop her gun. She moved to stand in front of her and Clarke backed into the wall. Lexa stepped forward so that she stood a few feet from Clarke and pointed the gun at her chest. "Well, fuck." Clarke said but she was smiling.

"You really should have shot me when you had the chance, Princess. This is war. Never hesitate." Lexa said triumphantly and went to shoot Clarke but faltered when Clarke straightened and stalked towards her, eyes hooded and mischievous smile firmly in place. She reached forward and pushed the front of the gun away from her before sliding her hand to Lexa's wrist and turning her so that her back was against the wall.

"So why are you hesitating?" Clarke asked as she stepped forward. She leaned forward, her lips inches from Lexa's and looked into her eyes expectantly. Lexa leaned in slowly and let their lips brush lightly before pulling back to look at Clarke. Clarke looked at her face before focusing on her lips again. She leaned forward and connected their lips more firmly. One of Clarke's hands slid up to cup Lexa's cheek whiled the other went into her hair. Lexa dropped the gun and grabbed Clarke's hips and pulled her into her. They groaned into each others mouths and Clarke licked at Lexa's lips. Lexa allowed her entrance and they kissed hungrily. Lexa's hands slid down to cup Clarke's ass and they both groaned as Clarke was pushed harder into Lexa. Suddenly, there was a popping sound and then Clarke's jacket lit up. Standing behind her was a boy, holding his gun up ready to shoot Lexa. They broke apart and Lexa dove for her gun. The boy tried to shoot her but missed and Lexa quickly grabbed the gun and shot him. The lights turned back on and they made their way back to the front hand in hand. Clarke leaned into Lexa as she returned their gear and they made their way back to the car. 

Lexa held Clarke's door open for her before walking around the car and sliding into the drivers seat. Clarke reached over and grabbed Lexa's hand, kissing the knuckles before letting it go so that she could drive. Lexa started the car and started driving again. After a few minutes, Clarke realized that they were not heading to the school.

"Where are we going?" Clarke asked. Lexa smiled and shook her head. "You aren't going to tell me are you?" Clarke asked. Another shake of the head. Clarke groaned and leaned back into her seat but she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. It didn't take long before they pulled into a park area. Clarke looked around in confusion but Lexa reached into the back and pulled out a picnic basket. They got out of the car and Lexa started to head past the play set and farther into the park. They walked along a trail for a few minutes before coming to a clearing. Clarke followed Lexa who lead her out onto a giant grass covered patch of land overlooking a canyon. Clarke walked to the edge and stared in awe at the deep trenches and towering rock spires in front of them. In front of them, the sun was beginning to go down so the ravine was cast in a golden glow. Once again Clarke wanted to paint. As she stood admiring the view, Lexa came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist. Clarke leaned into her and sighed contentedly.

"How do you like it?" Lexa asked quietly as though she were afraid she would destroy the picturesque scene if she spoke too loudly. 

"It's beautiful." Clarke breathed. She turned her head to look at Lexa and leaned in to kiss her. As the kiss deepened, Clarke turned so that she was facing Lexa. They stayed on the cliffs edge, kissing for a few moments before they had to pull back to breathe. They parted only enough so that their foreheads were pressed together as their breathing slowed again.

"As much as I enjoy this, we should really eat." Clarke nodded in agreement and they went to the picnic Lexa had set up. As they ate, they talked about their family. Lexa told Clarke about her sister, Anya and all of their crazy antics and Clarke talked about her mom and her stepdad Kane. By the time they finished their meal, the sun was dipping below the horizon and the sky was varying colors. Clarke sat in front of Lexa and leaned into her. They both stared up at the sky and enjoyed the setting of the sun for a few minutes but then Lexa got up and started shifting through one of her bags. She pulled out her camera and started taking pictures of the sky and the horizon. Clarke smiled as she watched Lexa squint into the view finder, trying to find the right angle. Lexa looked at Clarke and noticed her openly staring.

"I'm not even naked yet and you still can't keep your eyes off me." Lexa jokes as she snapped a few more photos.

"When you're naked I won't be able to keep my hands off you but for now, I don't want to disturb an artist at work." Clarke teased before looking back at the sky. Lexa studied her for a moment before snapping a few photos of her. Clarke turned her head when she heard the camera clicking. "Did you just take a picture of me?"

"More than one." Lexa said, sitting next to Clarke and showing her the pictures. "My favorite pictures are of people just living their lives, seemingly unaware of anything except for what they are doing. I don't like posed photos, the one's so clearly staged. The pictures of people in everyday life show who those people are under everything. It's honest." Lexa said as she studied the pictures of Clarke, the sun causing a glow around her as she smiled up at the sky. 

"That's beautiful." Clarke whispered. Lexa looked up and Clarke leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was more gentle than the ones they had shared before, more passionate, and it ended far sooner than either girl would have liked. They separated and decided it was best to start heading home before it got dark. They packed up the picnic and headed back to the car. On the drive back to school, Clarke's hand rested on Lexa's thigh and she couldn't take her eyes off of her.


	8. Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa say goodnight and make plans to meet again. Friends are the worst but at least they mean well.

On the way back to the dorms Clarke browsed through the radio channels, occasionally landing on one and proceeding to sing along as loudly as possible. Lexa found it adorable and told her so. Clarke had blushed but kept singing and even got Lexa to join in on a few songs. Clarke was especially surprised when Lexa made her stop on Envy by Nicki Minaj so that she could sing along. The ride was filled with laughs and comfortable silences and Lexa walked hand in hand with Clarke to her room. As they reached Clarke's door, Clarke turned towards Lexa, her back to the door. 

"You know, you never told me where you learned to pick-pocket." She said casually, reaching forward to slide her fingertips up and down Lexa's arms slowly. Lexa's hands moved forward to grab at Clarke's waist.

"That's a story for another time." Lexa said, moving forward so that her mouth was only a few inches from Clarke's. 

"Be careful, Lex. There's a fine line between sexy and mysterious and weird and secretive." Clarke moved forward so that there lips barely grazed.

"And which am I?" 

"What do you think?" Clarke gave a little breathy laugh.

"I think you should stop talking and go ahead and kiss me." Clarke wanted to argue but she wanted to kiss Lexa far more. Their lips crashed together and Clarke's hands moved up to tangle in her hair while Lexa's hands tightened around Clarke's waist and pulled her body flush against hers. Clarke bit Lexa's bottom lip and she groaned, pushing Clarke into the door with a thud. Lexa licked at Clarke's lips and was granted access with an appreciative moan. Lexa nearly collapsed at the sound and her hands trailed up until her fingertips where grazing the underside of her breasts. Clarke's breath hitched and she pushed back into Lexa, attempting to deepen the kiss. Suddenly, Clarke's door was pulled open and Clarke was falling backwards. Lexa caught her before she hit the ground and pulled her back up. Lexa looked over Clarke's shoulder to see a smug Raven standing in the doorway. Clarke steadied herself and spun around quickly.

"What the hell Raven!?" She gasped, her back pressed into Lexa's front and her hand on her chest as she tried to gain control of her breathing. 

"We wanted to know how your date went. From the looks of it, I'd say it went pretty well." Octavia snickered in the background and Clarke looked past Raven to see not only Octavia but Monty and Jasper as well. Jasper was sitting on her bed, legs swinging as he slouched forward. Monty was standing across from him, leaning against the wall and Octavia stood a few feet behind Raven. She glared at all of them before looking back at Raven.

"Yeah and it would have been a whole hell of a lot better if you hadn't interrupted us." She glowered and Raven appeared almost apologetic at this statement. 

"In my defense, I'm only here to make sure Jasper didn't do anything stupid." Monty said, raising his hand. 

"Hey!" Jasper said defensively. 

"As soon as we got in here you tried to catch something on fire." Monty stated and Octavia snickered again. 

"And how exactly did you all get in here?" Clarke asked. She had relaxed against Lexa who still had her hands on Clarke's waist and was smiling at the entire fiasco in front of her. 

"It's amazing what you can get away with when you just ask nicely. And show a little cleavage." Raven gave a Cheshire cat smile and Jasper gave a wistful glance at her chest. Octavia stepped forward and ran her fingers down her girlfriends back before wrapping her arms around her waist and smiling at her proudly.

"You realize you're setting women back like a decade right?" Clarke said. "Anyway, if you all don't mind, I'd like to say goodnight to my date." Raven raised her hands in surrender and backed away from the door. Clarke turned back to Lexa and pushed her into the hallway, closing the door behind them. They could hear whistles and "ooh's" coming from the doorway but they ignored them. "So I guess this is goodnight."

"Unfortunately." Lexa stepped forward so that her legs were between Clarke's and reached up to slide her hands into her hair. "So how bout we get back together. Soon. I had a lot of fun and I really want to see where this thing can go." 

"I mean, we could always just go back to your room." Clarke said, only half joking.

"Hmm, no I think the magics gone. We will just have to wait." Clarke scrunched up her nose at that and Lexa leaned forward to kiss it. "Besides, my friends are probably ready to bombard me as well." Clarke gave a huff but leaned forward to connect their lips. They let the kiss linger for a moment before Lexa pulled back reluctantly. "Careful there, princess. You keep doing that and you won't get out of this hall with all of your clothes on." Clarke laughed before reconnecting their lips in a chaste kiss. They leaned their heads together and stood there for a moment just listening to the other breathe before they stepped away from each other. 

"Alright so lets hang out again this weekend. We can stay in one of our dorm rooms and watch tv shows and eat popcorn or we can work on homework. Well, you can work on homework and I can pretend to but secretly I will be drawing." Clarke said seriously. Lexa laughed and shook her head, smirking at the blonde. 

"Sounds great. We can do it in my room. I'll text you."

"Wait, are you actually going to let me see your room? After all of this hard work I finally get a reward. Careful their, Lex. Soon enough I will know all of your secrets." Lexa shook her head again with her signature smirk plastered on her face as she slowly backed away from Clarke.

"Don't make me take back the offer." She threatened but they both knew that wasn't going to happen. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Lexa turned away and Clarke turned and walked into her room, preparing to deal with her nosy friends.

Lexa made her way down the stairs to the main lobby before walking outside. She walked around the building until she reached a small building with a plaque beside the door that read "maintenance shed". She pushed the door open and wasn't surprised to find Lincoln laying on the bed in the corner. The shed had been renovated on the inside so it now resembled more of a loft. Lexa had done most of the work, Lincoln and Murphy helping were they could. A wall had been put up to create a hallway that led to the bathroom while the kitchen lay on the opposite side of the room. It was far larger than any of the dorm rooms which had been the plan. Lexa couldn't stand small spaces.

"How did the date go?" He asked. She dropped down beside him, laying back and smiled at the ceiling. "That good huh?" 

"Yep, that good. Where's Murphy? I figured he'd be here." "He had to go see his mom. She isn't doing so hot anymore." They both stared at the ceiling for a moment before Lexa gave a sigh. "I'm seeing her again this weekend. She's coming here." She said the last part apprehensively and looked at Lincoln. 

"Dude, if she's really worth your time, she won't care about any of this." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "But you should definitely tell her first. Don't surprise her or anything. Just tell her your deal and she'll be fine." Lexa sighed deeply. She knew he was right. He always was. Lincoln nodded to himself before getting up to leave. "I'm glad your date went well. She seems to make you happy. Fight for it." He said before walking out. Lexa gave a huff before reaching for her phone.


	9. Not Quite There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tells Clarke some things and promises to spill her beans. Flirting ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really short. I just wanted to get it out of the way. The next chapter will be their little date and you will get a little backstory. I am also planning some Raven and Octavia backstory so the story will change to their points of views at some point later on.

It took Lexa a few minutes to collect her bearings before finally deciding to text Clarke and another few before she settled on a conversation starter.

 

_**Lexa(9:05)** : You're friends still around?_

 

_**Clarke(9:06)** : No I finally got them to clear out. I had to give them a play-by-play. Did your friends attack you?_

 

_**Lexa(9:06)** : Just Lincoln. I wanted to talk about our date.  
_

 

_**Clarke(9:07)** : ...Ok?_

 

Clarke stared at her phone, waiting for a response. She wasn't one to dwell but she really liked Lexa and she didn't want to scare her off. She forced herself to remain calm and not spiral with all of the possible outcomes of this conversation as she waited patiently for Lexa to text back.

 

_**Lexa(9:09)** : Before we get together, I figured that you should know some things. _

 

_**Clarke(9:10)** : Ok. Like what?_

 

 **_Lexa(9:12)_ ** _: I don't actually live in the dorms. I'm a student here and everything but I have a sort of odd living arrangement. I will explain everything when we see each other face to face but I thought I should tell you now so that you aren't really confused.  
_

 

 **_Clarke(9:13)_ ** _: Ok so where do you live?  
_

 

 **_Lexa(9:14)_ ** _: There is this old maintenance shed beside the dorms. You've probably noticed it before. Well, I live in there. I converted it into a sort of apartment and it looks way better on the inside than the out. I get if you think this is weird but I wanted to be honest.  
_

 

_**Clarke(9:17)** : I appreciate you telling me and it's a little weird  but look on the bright side. _

 

Lexa waited for her to elaborate but she didn't say anything else so she asked.

 

 **_Lexa(9:19)_ ** _: Bright side?_

 

 **_Clarke(9:20)_ ** _:_ _We'll have way more privacy when we have sex. ;p_

 

Lexa laughed as she read the text, her cheeks tinting red as she read it over again.

 

_**Lexa(9:21)** : I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. You're a genius, Clarke. It would have been such a hassle to have the RA's disrupt us when I make you scream my name. _

 

This time it was Clarke's turn to blush, her mind filling with all of the ways she could make Lexa scream. Heat flooded her body and she shifted uncomfortably on her bed. Her phone buzzed once more before she could respond.

 

 **_Lexa(9:21)_ ** _: Unless you're into that. No judgments here._

 

 ** _Clarke(9:22):_** _There is something hot about being caught with a beautiful woman between your thighs but I think for now I'd like to keep you to myself. We'll save all the kinky stuff for later. ;D_

 

 ** _Lexa(9:23):_** _Kinky stuff, huh? I can't wait to explore that side of you. Don't worry, I've got a few ideas I'd like to try out as well so it won't be one-sided.  
_

 

_**Clarke(9:24):** Ooh, tell me more about these kinks of yours._

 

 ** _Lexa(9:25):_** _Perhaps another time. For now, we should get some sleep. Do you want to get together tomorrow or is that too soon?_

 

 ** _Clarke(9:26):_** _I don't think I'd last 24 hours without seeing you. Tomorrow is good. Does 5pm sound good? I'll bring snacks and we can order pizza or something, pretend to watch a movie on netflix, feel each other up instead... It'll be great._

 

 **_Lexa(9:27):_ ** _Clla_ _aarke!!! You keep talking like that and I'll do a lot more than feel you up. Hell, you may even get to live out the fantasy of my head between your legs sooner than you thought._

 

 ** _Lexa(9:27):_** _Ok so tomorrow at 5pm it is. I'll tell you all about my weird school situation and if you aren't too freaked we can get to the rest. But for now, get some sleep. I don't need to be up all night thinking about you crying out underneath me. Goodnight, Princess._

 

 ** _Clarke(9:28):_** _Well thanks for that imagery but I'm totally a top. I guess I'll behave, though. For now. Goodnight Commander._

 

Clarke put her phone down and got up to take a shower. As the water hit her, she smiled into the spray. She couldn't wait for her date. Meanwhile, Lexa laid back on her bed, arms crossed above her head as she smiled at the roof. They both fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces and a dampness between their thighs.


	10. Continueing a begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are head over heels pathetic. They talk and things go well.

Clarke woke up early the next morning and spent the next two hours pacing. She couldn't stop thinking about Lexa so she called Raven. Clarke listened to the dial tone and managed to walk around her small room three times before Raven picked up the phone.

 

 _"What the hell, Griffin?"_ Raven groaned from the other side of the phone. Clarke heard the sound of her shifting in her bed and then a loud thump. Octavia cried out and Clarke rolled her eyes as she heard a tussle on the other end. " _Well? Any reason you called at the ass-crack of dawn or do you just miss me that much?"_

 

"Oh please, its 10:00 for gods sake, not 3." 

 

_"Well some of us like to sleep in on the weekends so if there's nothing else-"_

 

"Ok, ok, hold on. Look, I have another date with Lexa this afternoon and I need a distraction."

 

 _"Already? You don't think that's a bit soon? Unless you're getting laid, otherwise go get some."_ Clarke heard the faint sound of Octavia's voice telling Raven to 'shut the fuckin hell up' and chuckled to herself.

 

"I know it's soon but I really like spending time with her. And I do want to get laid but I'm not sure if it will happen tonight. Look, she told me some things last night that sounded really cryptic and sh has something big to share with me when I get there so I really need you to help keep my mind off of what that might be." Clarke sat down on her bed and listened, chewing on her bottom lip. Raven sighed through the phone.

 

 _"Alright, alright. I'm on my way. But you owe me for this one, Griffin."_ Clarke said goodbye to her friend and started pulling on some sweatpants. If Raven was coming over at 10 am, she would need caffeine.

 

* * *

Lexa ran her hands though her hair roughly and looked around the small room. She had been obsessively cleaning what Murphy called her "humble abode" for the past few hours. She had managed to keep herself distracted all morning but soon ran out of things to do. She looked at the clock. 4:45 pm. She had texted Clarke at around noon to make sure that they were still on and now all she could do was wait for the girl to show. She had ran out that morning and bought drinks, nonalcoholic. She didn't want Clarke drunk while she was here, regardless of how much easier it would make all of this. She had picked out her outfit, after trying on multiple she had finally settled on some shorts and a tight v-neck. She had already picked out multiple possible movies, varying in genres, and set up her bed so that they could watch movies on it without Clarke feeling like it was supposed to lead somewhere. The bed was covered in pillows and had two comforters strewn across it. As Lexa reached over to adjust another pillow, there was a knock at her door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Clarke stood in front of her with her hair in a messy bun with jeans and loose t-shirt. 

 

"Hi." Lexa breathed. Clarke's eyes shot up to look at her, Lexa hadn't noticed her appraisal before.

 

"Hey." Clarke responded. Lexa stepped back hesitantly and gestured for Clarke to come in. Clarke quickly stepped in, her hands going behind her back as she looked around the small living space.

 

"So this is it. I've got a kitchen and a bathroom over there." Lexa said, gesturing to everything.

"Its cozy. Bigger than the dorms." Clarke didn't really know what to say. She couldn't fathom why Lexa would live here, besides the obvious appeal of more room and a kitchen to herself. 

"So I guess your kinda curious as to why I live here, huh?" Lexa asked, half joking. Clarke looked at her and nodded once. "Alright well you know how the owners of the school recently died?" Clarke nodded, moving to sit on the bed. Lexa took in a deep breath and looked at Clarke intently. "They were my parents." Clarke was up immediately, her hands sliding up Lexa's arms and pulling her closer. Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke's and breathed in the smell of her shampoo.

"They left this place to me. I didn't want to have to pay for an apartment so I just took this place. No one uses it anymore so it wasn't an issue." 

"And here I thought you lived here for some crazy reason." Clarke said, leaning back to look at her. They smiled and leaned back into each other for a moment more before Clarke grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed, kicking off her shoes.

"So you aren't scared away?" Lexa asked.

"Oh please. Now I just want to kiss you a whole bunch. But we should definitely order some food first." Clarke said as she laid back into the giant pile of pillows. 

"Deal." Lexa said, moving to grab her phone so that she could call the pizza place. As the phone rang, she looked at Clarke and smiled and she watched her grab her laptop and open netflix.


	11. This is getting personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy has some questions for Monty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while. I have a huge test coming up for my major that I absolutely NEED to pass. I'll try to do better, I promise.

Monty was in his dorm room, laying on his stomach watching 'How To Get Away With Murder' on his laptop when someone knocked on his door. Monty paused the show and ran over to the door and opened it without bothering to look through the peephole. Murphy was slouched against the door frame staring at his shoes but when the door opened her straightened quickly and pushed past Monty into the small room.

"Hey, man, look. I need to talk to you." He said as he started pacing in the center of the room. Monty thought he looked like a pinball, going back and forth in the small space.

"Ok what about?" He asked as he shut the door slowly.He hadn't talked to him since the day they met.

"You're friend, the weird one with the goggles, he said you were demi. How did you know?" Murphy was wringing his hands together and staring at Monty like his life depended on his response.

"Well I mean the lack of attraction kinda hinted at something off." Monty tried to make things light, to calm him down but he just started pacing again. "Ok, sit down." He grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed and stood in front of him.

"When I was in high school, everyone always talked about there crushes and how attractive they found this person and blah blah blah. It made me realize that I didn't really get crushes. I dated but only because they had a crush on me. And then I met this guy and he was super cool and we became best friends. One day it just hit me. I liked him, only him." Monty looked down at his hands while Murphy thought over what he said.

"So what happened?" Murphy asked. Monty sighed and sat down beside him.

"Nothing. He was straight. It wasn't all bad though. I realized that I cared more about people's personalities than what they looked like. I'm happy it happened." Monty looked up at Murphy and smiled at him. Murphy smiled back and bumped shoulders with him. "So why do you want to know?"

Murphy's face screwed up like he had tasted something sour and he looked down again. "I don't like sex. I don't wanna have it. Everyone's always talking about how great it is and how much they love it and I play along but I just feel so... I don't know."

"There's nothing wrong with not liking sex." Monty said. Murphy looked up at him and Monty felt a pang in his chest at the fear he saw there.

"I feel like there's something wrong with me."

"I know. But there isn't and you need to remind yourself of that. Everyone's different and if that bothers someone then they aren't worth having around. I know this is hard but you have friends, people to talk to. You can get through this." Monty placed his hand on Murphy's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Murphy let out a ragged breath and looked over at him.

"Thanks. I just needed to talk to someone and I've heard that demisexuality is like asexuality and I figured this was my chance. I didn't want to feel alone anymore."

"Demisexuality is in the Asexuality spectrum so they are similar. And don't worry, I'm here if you need to talk." They looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

"Thanks." Murphy said before looking around the room. His eyes landed on the computer and he groaned. "Oh come on dude! This crap? There are way better shows."

"Hey don't attack my show just because you have bad taste!" Murphy cried, shoving Murphy. They both laughed, the tension leaving the room quickly.

"Here, dude. Since you did me a favor, let me do you one. Have you ever seen The Walking Dead?" Murphy bounced up and down in excitement and Monty groaned.

"Really?! Could you be any more predictable? No, how bout... Wynonna Earp!" Monty asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah! Bad-ass ladies killing demons? Totally awesome." Murphy high-fived Monty and they quickly started scrolling through Netflix, looking for something to watch.

 

* * *

 

 Clarke was lying back on the huge mounds of pillows with the empty popcorn bowl wedged between her and the wall. Lexa was laying beside her, trying very hard not to look at Clarke every ten seconds. They were watching 'In Your Eyes', a sappy rom-com Lexa had picked out after Clarke couldn't, or wouldn't, find anything. Lexa had seen it before and figured Clarke might like it. She didn't anticipate how hard it would be to focus on the movie with the beautiful girl beside her. She glanced over at Clarke for about the millionth time since the movie started and was surprised to see Clarke looking at her.

 

"You know, it's actually really adorable that you can't stop looking at me. Though it is a bit distracting." Clarke said, turning so that she was lying on her side, facing Lexa. Lexa blushed and quickly looked back at the movie but Clarke just stayed were she was.

 

"Now who's staring?"

 

"You started it."

 

"Yeah well I've seen this movie so I get to stare at you for as long as I want and there's nothing you can do about it." Lexa said, turning her head to look at Clarke again. Clarke lifted herself up onto her elbow and raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

 

"Oh really?" Clarke said, leaning over Lexa.

 

Lexa's mouth went dry and she tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat before she responded. "Yeah. Really." She said quietly. She didn't sound too sure of herself which caused Clarke to smirk down at her. She leaned down so that their faces were inches apart and glanced down at her lips.

 

"I guess I'll have to prove you wrong." Clarke breathed before leaning down the rest of the way and kissing Lexa softly.

 

Lexa's hands shot up to Clarke's face, one curling over her chin and the other burying itself in her hair and ruining her bun. Clarke's left hand slid over Lexa's stomach to lie on her waist. Lexa groaned and pulled Clarke closer, deepening the kiss. Clarke nipped at Lexa's bottom lip before running her tongue over it. Lexa gasped and pulled Clarke on top of her, her right hand falling to her hips and her left hand tightening in her hair. Clarke moaned into the kiss and inched her hand under Lexa's top, her fingertips grazing the sensitive skin. They separated for air and Clarke started kissing along Lexa's neck. Lexa moaned when she bit her lightly on her pulse point. She slid her hands around and cupped Clarke's ass, pulling her against her before flipping them over. Lexa leaned back and looked down at Clarke for a moment, taking in her red lips and flushed cheeks, before reaching down and slowly taking off her shirt. Clarke watched, her pupils blown wide. As soon as the material was removed, Clarke sat up and began kissing the tops of Lexa's breasts. Lexa's hands buried in Clarke's hair again as she sucked a mark into her skin, moaning loudly and tugging Clarke forward. Suddenly, she pushed Clarke back. Clarke gasped in surprise but it was swallowed by Lexa's mouth as she kissed her hard, her tongue delving into her mouth as her hands moved to remove Clarke's shirt. They separated as the material passed over Clarke's face and Lexa started kissing down her neck. She took her time nipping and sucking along her neck and collar bones before moving lower her fingers cupping Clarke's breast through her bra before moving to hike her leg over her hips. Clarke arched her back and pleaded with Lexa to take off the tight material so Lexa slid nimble fingers under her to unclasp the bra and fling it somewhere into the room.

 

Before the material had even hit the ground, Lexa's mouth was on Clarke's body, her tongue sweeping over her right nipple as Clarke whined and moaned under her. Lexa sucked the nipple into her mouth biting it before flicking her tongue over it. Clarke arched into her moth, her nails digging into her back as she moaned loudly and suddenly she was pushing at Lexa's shorts. Lexa leaned back and began working them off so Clarke began sliding off her jeans. Once they were free of the clothing, they crashed together again, their teeth clashing as they kissed each other hungrily. Clarke managed to work Lexa's bra off while Lexa continued to kiss and suck on her breasts. Lexa's right hand slid down her torso, stopping at her panties. Lexa leaned back to look at Clarke, panting. Clarke took a moment to take her in; her breasts, her messy hair, the way she was staring at her like the starts were in her eyes. Clarke nodded once and Lexa was kissing her, her hand sliding into her underwear quickly. They both moaned as her fingers met slick heat and Clarke pulled Lexa into another heated kiss, her hips rising up to find some form of friction. Suddenly, a blinding light entered the room as the door was opened.

 

"Hey Lexa!" A tall blonde woman cried as she rushed into the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry! I've been toying with the idea of making Murphy asexual for a while now and decided to take the plunge. Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so any advice, comments, and/or corrections would be fan-freakin-tastic. I don't know how often I will post but I'll try and be good about it.  
> You can find me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-wouldnt-know


End file.
